


Atychiphobia, Pushed. Falling. Flying.

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Phobia [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atychiphobia, the fear of failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atychiphobia, Pushed. Falling. Flying.

\---

Phobia, a pathological fear.

Atychiphobia, the fear of failure.

\---

Tim was always meant to be perfect. Jack and Janet Drake wanted the perfect heir to their legacy that they had built up, their work consuming their lives, a company growing to mean more to them than their own child, their own flesh and blood. They never chose to be in Tim’s presence unless they were to praise him and brag about their success and the success of their child in the faces of their supposed friends and business partners.

Robin was different. Robin was free and colourful, full of life and everything Tim wasn’t but needed to be. He needed to be bright and colourful and everything Batman needed everything Gotham needed. He had to be the opposite of Jason, but similar to Dick, he needed to be his own person and he needed to be Batman’s partner. Robin needed to be everything he was going to be and it _needed_ to be _perfect_.

When Tim fell apart and Robin crumpled as he was pushed aside, failing in his efforts to remain perfect and everything that was needed of him he felt like he was falling.

(Falling just like he had see the Grayson’s fall, falling like he had in training for the first time, falling to his knees in the red pool of his dads blood, falling like-)

He was a good son to Jack and Janet and Bruce. He was what they needed him to be and what they wanted him to be. He was picture perfect and the perfect idea.

He was a good brother for Dick, even when the older pushed him away, always looking for the dead boy that should have stood in his place. He was a good brother even when Dick stopped looking at him and started looking to Damian. He was a good brother, do as Dick wanted and hiding away in that shadows, stepping aside for the new brother, the new Robin.

(It hurt more than he would admit to, losing Dick like he had lost the others. Bart, Kon, Mom, Dad, Bruce-)

He was a good Robin to Batman, Nightwing, Gotham. He tried and pushed and was becoming better and better at what he did.

(They though he was the best Robin, but the truth was he was just better at hiding the cracks in his perfect mask and shielding his broken armour from the pain of the truth and the hit of fists-)

But then there was Jason. Jason who was Tim’s Robin and the one he always wanted to live up to and make him proud. He was Tim’s Robin and everything he modelled himself to be like before breaking himself down and changing for Bruce, Dick, Alfred- He was Tim’s Robin but Tim thinks that maybe it can be the other way around when Jason asks, “Be my Robin.”

Now Tim was trying for Jason, Jason who had found the cracks in his mask and the broken shield of his armour. Jason hurt him and praised him and left him for dead, but he was still _Jason_ , he was still _Robin_.

Tim was starting to see it now, who he could be, to Jason, to Gotham, to himself.

Red Robin and Red Hood. Red and Red. Little Red and Big Red. Whoever they were they were still Tim and Jason, Jason and Tim and they were perfect together. They would fight flawlessly, graceful and deadly.

Deals were quick and without bloodshed or protest, slowly creeping in to Gotham and taking control. Gang wars stopped and won just by their presence.

Kisses warm and full of feeling. Hands searching and holding. Words soft and truthful.

(“I love you, Jay.” Lips pressed together in a soft kiss, “I love you too, Babybird.”)

(“Batman.” A nod of approval and a small smile curves his lips. “Robin.”)

\---


End file.
